


Debasement

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to punish himself and escape Hannibal's grip on his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debasement

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [GreenPhoenix翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714178) by [Killde_Achilles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles)



Will sighs. He’s living in a fancy French villa in the rustic countryside.  
He has a husband who cooks for him, and he has new dogs.  
Yet his husband is a cannibal who ruined his life, and they haven’t fucked yet.  
He has decided to punish himself for causing Abigail and Beverly’s deaths, and causing Margot to be infertile.   
He’s decided to push Hannibal to finally kill him.

*  
He tried to kill them after they killed Dolarhyde.  
It would have been a beautiful, poetic death, which is why Hannibal didn’t resist it at first.  
To die in each other’s arms, and then have their skeletons entwine in death like Esmeralda and the Hunchback.  
Hannibal liked the doomed romance of it.  
Then his survival instinct kicked in and he saved them.  
Will can’t live with that.

*

The guy is ugly and has tattoos all over.  
He’s a biker said his grindr profile.  
They meet in a seedy alley.  
Hannibal would no doubt have their first time on silk sheets with Bach playing gently as a backdrop, roses strewn amid poems of love and death.  
The guy wants to use condoms, but Will won’t let him.  
“Just do it,” he says and the guy pulls his pants down and takes out his dick.  
The biker spits in his hand and shoves inside and Will howls with pain.  
Each thrust makes him think of Hannibal’s face and his strong arms around Will.  
It hurts and Will whines; “Harder, dammit.”  
The guy comes, and Will lets him, his own release a small grunt.  
He leaves the alley without a word.  
“You should see a shrink, you have issues,” yells the guy.  
Will has issues because of this shrink.  
The guy’s come is still in his ass, and his face is bruised.  
He’s so dead.

*  
“Hi,” he says and knows Hannibal can smell it on him.  
“Why did you debase yourself so?” enquires his love.  
“So I would finally be rid of you. I gave him what was yours.”  
“Did you, Will? You gave him your body, but not your heart. Did you think of me while he took you?”  
“I did.”  
“Then you know who you belong to.”  
“No..”  
“I could kill him. But I won’t.”  
“Because I expect it of you.”  
“I always defy expectations, Will. Let us get you cleaned up.”  
“Why are you being nice?”  
“You punished yourself. Come and let me wash you clean.”  
Will cries at that, and Hannibal leads him to the shower.  
Hannibal washes the guy’s come and the dirt off him, and his hands are gentle.  
He imagined them strangling him, but that’s not what happens.  
He shakes with sobs, and lets Hannibal lead him to bed, and then Hannibal embraces him.  
He stops shaking late into the night, and realizes that he feels safe and warm and loved.

*  
Later they make love, and it’s not gentle.  
It’s on silk sheets and Bach plays in the background.  
Will comes with Hannibal’s cock deep inside, and his climax is both painful and pleasurable.  
Now all he has to do is forgive himself.  
He has to, Hannibal won’t let him keep hating himself.


End file.
